


Stuck at home

by Lunriphus



Series: Prompts and request [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fucking in Portia's flowerbed (mentionned), Handling the epidemy with Julian, Isolation in the forest with Muriel, M/M, Multi, Napping, Panic Attacks, Self-Isolation, Spa day with Nadia, Stress Relief, a lil bit smutty, especially with Asra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunriphus/pseuds/Lunriphus
Summary: You're stuck home with your lover during the epidemy, in the grand scheme of things : it could be worse( except for Julian, obviously. )
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: Prompts and request [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665982
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	1. Portia

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all okay ! Take care of yourselves you wonderful people, hope to bring at least a lil bit of hapiness with this !  
> I plan to write all the main 6, maybe the courtiers or any other characters if needed, just drop any name in the comment, I'll see what I can do.

The sun was already set when you woke up so it was not that surprising that Portia was no longer sleeping beside you, the sheets were even cold to the touch so it must have been a few hours since her own awakening. You chuckled, she was always the first to rise with the sun even if she no longer had to work at the palace. Well, she no longer had to “ work “ because Nadia wouldn’t allow to put her in danger with the virus, or any of the servant in the palace, but Portia insisted to help at least a little bit but like a friend.

Enjoying the fact that you didn’t have to work at the shop today, or any day for that matter during this self-isolation time, you snuggled against the clean linen, stark naked. You didn’t have to get up now, don’t you? Portia was not at home right now, you had all the time in the world to practice magic during the rest of the day. 

A light tap-tap noise finally approached before Pepi jumped on the bed, joining your lazy morning by sitting on your chest, watching you and silently judging you for still being in bed at this hour. You could even hear her saying that you were a fucking lazy shit. Or maybe it was the lack of human contact besides your lover that was going to your head, who knows. 

Well, you did have to get up now because Pepi decided so, like the sassy little queen she was. Pushing her gently aside, you raised up from your comfy bed, looking at it languidly while putting on some underwear, not bothering with more. Portia loved that your half-naked body was the first sight when she finally came home from whatever she was doing outside and you were no magician to deprive her of those kinds of pleasure. Especially if it was leading to some steamy stuff outside of Pepi’s view. 

It was around noon so you decided to cook a little something for you and Portia when she came back, it would help you feel at least a little productive today. Also, you liked seeing your girl all happy when you cooked, you were indeed quite good! Well, it was no different than making potion ( except usually roasted pork didn’t tend to blow to your face ). And with Asra’s travel, you were all by yourself at the shop for two years so you had to pick a few cooking skills on the way.

As you were foraging the cupboards for the inspiration to strike, you heard the front door opening and Portia cooing at Pepi for greeting her. 

Turning around to greet her yourself, you froze when you note how upset she looked while looking at you. Usually, seeing you in your underwear would lead to flirty banter and from that it usually escalated quickly into making out on the kitchen table, the floor or directly into Portia’s flowerbed. 

Worried that something had happened to Mazelinka or Julian, who were both in the first line to take care of the numerous patient out there, you approached her : 

“ Sugar, what’s the matter? ” You held her, stroking her hair as she was leaning into your touch and hiding her face from your inquisitive gaze. After a moment, you heard a mumble from the poofy piled of hair snuggled on your chest : 

“ You look beautiful ” 

“ It’s been nearly a year that we’re together and you’ve never been that sad over my naked body before? well apart for the times you had to work and couldn’t do me properly. Is there something wrong? ” 

“ … Do you think that I’m fat? ” She finally blurted out, locking her eyes into yours. 

“ What? “ That was the last thing you expected to hear, especially from her. Portia looked always so confident about her looks, about her worth that she never got worried about those kinds of stuff. 

“ You must have seen that I did take a few pounds since the self-isolation stuff and you didn’t. Do you think that I’m less pretty? ”

Your only response was to haul her over your shoulder: your baby was deeply in need of a reminder of how fucking pretty she was and you were no magician and no lover to refuse to help her remember it. 

Pinning her to the bed, you lifted her shirt to bury your face in her belly with a contented sigh, making your girl giggle lightly. That was way better: Portia needed to be her usual cheerful self. You didn’t really know what did bring this vague of self-consciousness about her weight as you were both usually agreeing that she was rocking her body 

“ I like- … no, I love that you did gain a few pounds, first, it means that you’re in good health and that the virus didn’t put its filthy hands on you, then, it means more for me to touch and love...” You said, planting kisses all over her revealed skin before burying your face between her breast “ Sweet Arcana, let me die here.” 

“ Stop being dramatic ” Rolling her eyes at you with a smile, she pinched your ass in retaliation but you could see that she was doing much better. She didn’t look as upset as when she came home. You did let a few bites on your way to the crook of her neck, keeping your hand busy with her hips, her breast and everything in the middle. 

“ You could also smother me with your tights. What a way to go. “ You add dreamily, finally kissing her on her pouty lips. “ But really, you maybe gained a few pounds but that’s normal because you’re no longer running everywhere in the palace and everything is so stressful nowadays especially because Julian doesn’t know how to care for himself even if he’s caring for the ills. Just be gentle with yourself okay? “ 

“ … You’re right, maybe I put on too much pressure… I’m just so worried about everyone, Julian obviously because he would prefer to die on his desk rather than have eight hours of sleep but Mazelinka too and the Countess… she is working so hard to make sure that everyone is alright and helping those in need. And you I- … I don’t want to lose you… “ 

“ Hush beautiful, you’re aren’t gonna lose me as we’re respecting the self-isolation and well, I died once, I’m sure that I can’t do twice. Maybe I’m immortal, who knows, but I’m going to take good care of you.” 

You raised to sit between Portia’s legs before lifting her skirt, making her squirm under your touch when you did find the treasure that was hidden under the poofy thing. 

“ I’m going to make love to you, we’re going to eat some special bread pudding from the recipe I stole from Mazelinka, maybe gardening a little and I may or may not fuck again you on the flowerbed, we’ll see. A magician gotta show their girl how much they love her, right? “ 

A happy moan and her hands tangling your hair was the only response you got and that was plenty enough for you to remove her underwear and spread her legs and show her how fucking beautiful she was.


	2. Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is a walking disaster, Mazelinka is a wonder and you're so fucking tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for the kudos, it brighten my days ! Hope you'll like the chapter <3  
> I plan to write all the main 6, maybe the courtiers or any other characters if needed, just drop any name in the comment, I'll see what I can do.

You didn’t know how much dark-like-your-soul coffee you ingested in the last twenty-four hours but you were sure that you had more caffeine than blood in your veins right now. It was the only thing that could get you to still be able to stand and function, even if barely for the latter. You didn’t want to let Julian behind and he wouldn’t budge : his presence was needed, there were too many patients and too little staff. Earlier this evening you did take a little nap, one hour max, before being called again to help with a patient suffering from respiratory distress. 

When the issue with the patient was finally settled, you couldn’t help but slump on the first chair available. Your head was pounding, your breathing was shallow and short and your legs were painful. You could even feel your magic getting weaker and weaker as the weariness clouded your mind. You closed your eyes for a little bit, wincing under the sting that was piercing your eyelids and waiting for the sweet release of death. 

After some time, you didn’t know if it was closer to a minute, a hour or a day as time didn’t seem to exist in the realm of the clinic, you felt a cold hand on your forehead and your eyes. With a moan of relief you couldn’t help but grab said hand to make sure that the wonderful feeling would stay here longer. A breathy laugh responded to your gesture : 

“ Why don’t you go home darling ? You look exhausted. “ He lifted his hand from your face making you groan slightly at the lost of contact. Finally opening your eyes, you noticed the dark bag under the visible eye of your lover and the ashen complexion of his face. 

“ Would you come home with me ? ” You asked, tracing soothing circles on the hand still in yours, making your best puppy eyes at your lover. 

“ You know I can’t beautiful… “ At least, he looked torn about it, but it didn’t change anything, if he was staying, you were staying too. Without you, this man was a walking disaster who could easily work for twenty-something hours before beginning to think that something was wrong. 

“ Then I’ll stay. “ 

“ Hell no. “ Barged Mazelinka, a heavy pot full of magical soup in her hands, lifting it like it was the lightest thing in the world and not an iron kettle full of what would be the patients’ lunch tonight. “ Both of you, out, I don’t want to see you until the day after tomorrow. “ You breathed a sigh of relief, said reaction did not stay unnoticed from the other two : 

“ Ilya, they look like they’re going to faint at anytime from now and we don’t have any more bed for them. Go home. ” 

Julian looked split, looking respectively at the door where multiple patients were waiting for him and at you, the love of his life, who look on the verge of dying on the spot. Something that did happened once in the past and he was not actively searching to live through this again. He helped you get up from the chair : 

“ Fine we’re going but if there is a problem, send someone please. “ 

“ Sure sure, now out : I don’t want to see you two until you look human again. “

He send her a cheeky smile before leaving his farewell. Yourself couldn’t totally believed it, you were quite sure that it was your sleep-deprived brain that was messing with you. However, you still had Julian’s solid presence beside you while you were walking, or trying to at least. 

The streets were nearly totally empty, only a few brave souls would dare to go out with the self-isolation order from the comtess, especially this close to the last plague outbreak which made so much victims a few years ago. You could feel the atmosphere is your bones, your magic and if you concentrate, you could even smell a faint odor of ashes. It did make you wake up brutally a few times in those last days, you even had to check the Lazaret by yourself while Julian was resting from a hard day of labor. You knew obviously that Nadia would never something so disgusting but you couldn’t help it, you had to see it. 

There were nothing more than the ashes and the ghosts of a past long forgotten you left last time you came You did stay a few hours sitting on the shore before coming back to Julian, who was this close to crying, and Asra, deeply worried for you. It did take you a few hours to convince them that everything was alright and even then, your lover insisted for you to stay home for the day. 

The epidemic did rise some unpleasant feeling when it began to spread around Vesuvia but now, you were feeling much better. Most likely due to the fact that you were simply too tired to even think of a life outside the clinic so your own inner dark stuff could kindly fuck off. 

You stumbled over your own feet, lost in through, but at least Julian was paying attention so he did catch you. You end up face pressed against his torso. Instinctively, you threw your arms around him, burying your nose in his coat, moaning from the pleasure such contact brought in you. You didn’t know that you were this touch starved but when Julian tried to push you as gently as he humanly could, especially because he loved the hug as much as you did but he didn’t like sharing too much contact before cleaning up, doctor’s order : 

“ Sweetheart… you’re making it hard for me too but let’s get cleaned before eh… jumping on each other. ” 

Separating yourself from him earned Julian a dirty look, at least he looked bashful about it. 

“ Ah... my love, I promise that I’m going to care of you.” 

“ Not if I’m doing it first.” You said, undressing himself openly with your eyes, leaving what you were planning in the expectation of his own mind. He blushed furiously, his gaze stuck on the ground and his lips between his teeths. Taking things in charge, you took his hand and literally run to your home. You knew that such display of domination were an effective turn on for Julian. It reminded you vaguely of the time where you had to flee from the guards so long ago it seemed like an another life. 

When you finally came home to the house you were sharing with Julian, you couldn't help but wince at the state of it. You loved taking care of your medicinal plants garden but they were all dying as if the state of the population was influencing them, you knew obviously that it was the lack of care and water but still. You lifted the spell left on the door before inhaling deeply the faint scent of you home : encent, paper, a bit of dust and Julian cologne’s which seems to linger on everything, even on you. 

Julian suspended his coat on the hook while you threw yours somewhere, too happy to be home to really care. He looked a bit calmer and seemed more eager to care for you two before doing the do. 

When you, rarely, came home from the clinic, the first step was always to clean up yourself thoroughly. Sure, you would both changes clothes or wash your hands before leaving work but you were thinking that it was a necessity to keep the virus outside the comfort of your home, and especially your bed. The safest place out of all. 

Now, it was hard to contain yourself to go straight to bed but you were dirty and hungry, for food and for your lover’s backside as he was stretching, babbling about what you were going to eat tonight : 

“ I was thinking of something fast and easy but huh, it was so long since we could share a meal together that I’m tempted to make something special. What would you prefer darling ? I was thinking of- “ 

You brutally cut him in his ramble by putting both of your hands on his ass, enjoying the feeling of it. He nearly strangled over his last words but you were sure that he was going to be fine, at least enough for what you had planned : 

“ We’re going to do something fairly simple tonight, we have all day tomorrow to cook a nice meal. I see that Mazelinka did bring us some stew, that’s what we are going to eat. While you heat it, I’ll be upstairs changing the sheets and drawing us a bath. Then, if you’re a really good boy, I’ll fuck you silly in our bed. Maybe multiple times if you’re especially nice. It that okay with you ? “ 

He didn’t turn to face you but you could see the tips of his ears reddened, you gave it a light bit making your lover shudders. He nodded multiple time, eager to please you. 

“ Use your words baby ”

“ yes please, anything you want, love, please, please “ 

You squeezed one last time the perfect ass of your lover before attending to your missions to make sure that your evening would be as nice as possible, leaving behind a stuttering mess of a Julian, whom you saw trying multiple time to get a flamme under the pot before finally asking the stove salamander to do it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a cockblock and a tease, love u too


	3. Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra's cute.

You just came home from doing some errands and you were already with a handful of fluffy magician in your arms. He didn’t even let you enough time to get cleaned up, you barely crossed the door that he was already on you, his face buried in your neck. You managed to put away the bag full of provision for the next few days and to keep away your hands from your lover. 

“ Asra, baby, I need to get cleaned up, there’s a deadly virus out there and I would much prefer that you don’t caught it. ”

Mentioning said deadly virus to your already anxious lover wasn’t maybe your most bright moment. He lost you once and wasn’t so kin to make it twice. His grasp on you tighten significantly and you could hear him doing some breathing exercises, the same ones you did back then when every mention of your past could get you catatonic. You could feel that he was in need for a hug but you didn’t want to risk his health. You had to wash your hands before cuddling. The struggle was real. 

Time to get creative, you guessed, lighten up your hands with some fire magic. It was as easy as breathing and you always had that affinity with burning stuff… or being burned yourself for that matter. On the bright side, using your magic would kill all the potential mean little stuff on your hands, like the virus. It even distracted Asra enough to ground him down, still amazed as he was by your magic even after all those years so win win. He was much calmer after that little display of power. 

Once that was done, you fiercely hugged your lovely magician back, spinning him around, delighted to hear him giggle, his cheeks reddened even if his eyes were still a little wet. You finally put him down, keeping him close and kissing him. He retaliated fast by invading your mouth with his, claiming you and getting handsy, grabbing your waist in between his hands while pushing you against the door. You couldn’t help but chuckle : 

“ If it’s how I’m greeted when I’m leaving for an hour, I should take on Julian’s offer to help him at the clinic. ”

Sure, you were already helping Julian by being a part of the team charged to find to cure for said virus but it wasn’t directly at the clinic, more so in the palace’s laboratory with the Alnazar’s and some of the Satrivana’s sibling. And Asra knew it because he was the one who literally begged for you to stay safe even if you wanted to help. Well if he knew, that didn’t stop him to hug you harder with a mock smile as his hands get to discover what what’s under your shirt. 

It did remind you of how you had to compromised with him after a few day of doing nurse work for Julian, thinking that obviously they were in need of a magician during those time. Asra wouldn’t control you, never, so he only voiced his concern at the beginning before bottling up his feelings during the time you helped at the clinic because you were determined and you wanted to save people and he just loved that in you. So he said nothing, settling for taking care of you when you came home from an horrendous shift. 

But then, he got himself sick with worry and couldn’t help anymore so you had to replace him at the palace and when he got better, you decided that it was for the best to stay and help finding the cure. For the sake of Asra because you loved him even if he was a cheeky little shit most of the times. 

Asra who was currently trying to undress you in the middle of the shop, kissing every bit of skin he could reach and overall making it more and more difficult for you to concentrate. You were grabbing his back like a lifeline, enjoying every bit of attention he gave you. He finally pecked you lips with his usual cheeky smile : 

“ I’ll make you want to never leave the house again my love, trust me. ” 

You couldn’t help but gasp when his hands got a little more adventurous, stroking your thighs, your ass but overall avoiding your throbbing sex, making you moan under his touch. It did take awhile for you to act before finally retaliating by kissing and biting his throat. You felt him shuddering against you, finding it immensely pleasing. His eyes were burning with arousal and you were in the same state. 

Let’s say that you didn’t even had the chance to get to the room before ravishing each other. Multiple time and on the floor of the shop. 

You woke up later, after a quick nap, tangled to your lover, feeling sticky and itchy with all the bites marks on your neck and shoulders. A look to Asra allowed you to note that he was more or less in the same state. Your lover was still sleeping soundly, looking like the cutest kitten, you couldn’t help yourself to wake him by peppering kisses on him and brushing his skins with your hands. 

You nearly heard him purr but he stayed asleep. At least he was until you tried to get up to clean yourself up and to grab some pillows and blanket to make your lover’s nap more comfy. You knew that Asra could sleep on every surface but that didn’t mean that he was forced to do it, he now had someone to care for him and enough fluffy stuff to bundle him into. 

So, when you tried to get up, one pairs of arm went to caught you before you had the chance to leave. He hugged you back against him, nesting his head in the crook of your neck before you found yourself tangled to your lover. Well him tangled to you would be more accurate as he was literally rolled up around you. 

“ If you’re bored, just turn around, I still got enough to fuck you. “ came out the sleepy voice of Asra, mumbling against your skin, making you laugh. 

“ As much as I know you could very much do it ” You slapped in hand when it began to crawl between your legs “ let’s do something more productive that involve us getting clothed.”

“ Am I forced to put pants on ?” You laughed. Asra’s aversion for wearing anything outside of his usual baggy clothes or some pretty skirt was something you always found charming. And cute. Especially because it meant enjoying the view of your lover’s backside more often. 

“ You can put on one of my shirt and we can do magic.”

“ You’re the one I want to do. ” Said Asra, still sleepy and so a little bit more childish than usual. 

You met each other eyes before snickering like children, still sprawled on the floor surrounded by your clothes. You pushed him against the floor before going down on him, his hands automatically tangled in your hair, moaning wantonly. Well, it was your day off, you had all time in the world to do magic later, now you could indulge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I'm begining to write more porn. One day, I'll progress enough to write a full smuty chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> STAY HOME AND SAFE !  
> If you want to help me practice my english, just drop by on my tumblr ( https://lunriphus.tumblr.com/ ) to request something or in the comment section here ! I'll be happy to write it.  
> Don't forget to kudos and comment, it keeps me happy n' stuff.


End file.
